


Human Sentiment

by CanidSerpent



Series: CanidSerpent's Reader-Inserts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human! Reader, Musing Fic, Reader-Insert, Second-Person POV, experimental fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer dwells on as to why he tolerates your humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Sentiment

You are an enigma to him.

He is not as fond of humans as some of his brothers are. He finds man to be a wretched species forged from blood and war, and ever-set on a path to his own self-destruction. It is for that reason that he refuses to demote himself below them, to love and worship them as has always been told to, and why he exposed their inherent evils with the creation of his demons.

Man is the reason for his damnation, for all of his misery, and his distaste for them has not dwindled since the eons he has spent in his cage, but merely festered and grown in great excess.

And yet, you are different. He does not harbor the same desire to see the blood run dry from your body as he does the rest of your kinsmen. Rather, he feels a peculiar protectiveness over you; a need to guard you from the hidden evils that exist in your world and from the less faithful of his Hell-bound children.

And though he may claim not to be aware of what it is that pulls him to you, it is very clear in his mind.

You do not reject him. You love him just as openly as you would any other creature on this Earth; endlessly, and without prejudice.

To you, he is not the Devil, but Lucifer – the Light Bearer. You treat him with kindness in a time when no one else would be caught dead doing such an unholy thing.

Your sentiment towards him isn't something he quite understands, nor is it something he really knows how to reciprocate, but he appreciates it nonetheless. No matter how much he may pretend that he loathes it. Your emotional attachment to him is a flaw, not unlike the ones that he spoke of so long ago, but it is one that he can accept, so long as it is only tied to him.


End file.
